Conventionally, in vehicles such as hybrid vehicles, there are cases in which multiple electrical lines are routed under the bottom of the vehicle in order to connect devices installed in the back part of the vehicle, such as high-voltage batteries, to devices installed in the front part of the vehicle, such as inverters and fuse boxes. In this regard, a technique is known in which electrical wires are inserted into a metallic pipe to not only electromagnetically shield them, but also protect them from interference by foreign objects (e.g., see JP 2012-222888A). The electrical lines are generally stranded electrical lines, which are stranded line conductors that are made up of multiple individual twisted wires and enveloped in an insulating sheathing, and can be freely bent for routing. Also, at the end portion region of the conductive path that is routed such that it weaves through the gaps surrounding the device, the electrical lines are enveloped with a shield member having flexibility, such as a metal braided portion made up of individual metal wires that are netted into a tubular shape, instead of a pipe with high rigidity.
JP 2012-222888A is an example of related art.